Spring Feelings
by Shippingmeme666
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel are just friends at least that is what Lucy thought. Ever since the Grand Magic Games she started to have deeper and more complex feelings for the fire dragon slayer and she has no Idea how to cope with it and tries to avoid her feelings. Doing so however hurts Lucy and her crush, Natsu and ends up in an awkward situation.
1. Chapter 1

"that sure was insane huh?" Lucy said to herself while walking back to her apartment. she _needed_ some alone time ever since she got back from the Grand Magic Games. she had to share a room with the other guild mates not the mention the entire "prison" fiasco. all she wanted to do was to take a long bath a relax in her apartment all alone.

However, Natsu was at the guild smashing tables and starting fights.

"FLAME BRAIN DO YOU MIND!" Gray shouted ferociously.

"NOT AT ALL ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu yelled.

Just like that Natsu and Gray were on each other's heels throwing punches and magic at each other.

"ENOUGH!" Erza shouted at the top of her lungs stopping both mages from fighting, "You both just came back so can you please keep the fighting to a low for now?"

"He started it." Gray points at Natsu as fear filled his eyes.

"I don't care who started it just stop or i will make you both shut up myself!" Erza stared at the boys.

"y-yes m'mam," both boys said as the shook in fear.

Natsu terrified slowly walked out of the guild hall with happy following him.

"Erza sure is scary huh Natsu?" Happy said.

"Yeah she is, I swear I saw a demon in her!" Natsu laughed as he walked down the streets.

"So anyways where are we going?" Happy asked Natsu.

"Lucy's, where else?" Natsu replied.

both giggled as they walked down the streets of Magnolia.

Lucy hopped out of the bath and walked out into her studio apartment to see a pink haired guy sleeping in her bed with a certain blue cat asleep on his stomach. Lucy was blushing crazy the more she stared at them. she normally would of kicked them out and screamed at them but she didn't.

"long day huh?" Lucy spoke softly to herself.

he is kind cute when he sleeps.

...

she stopped herself in her tracks, did she just say he was _cute_ the immature dragon slayer was cute? no, nope, no way!

Lucy ran back into the bathroom and closed the door quietly to not wake Natsu. She put on her pajamas and stared at herself in the mirror.

"I can't like him! I just can't we're partners!" Lucy mumbled in the mirror to herself. "maybe I need to sleep? I might just be tired and that is why I thinking like this."

The blonde opens the door to look at Natsu and happy sleeping. She could feel her face burning up. She stumbled by the couch and Plopped down. "what am I doing?" Lucy whispered. She closed her eyes and pretended she wasn't here not in this situation, not with Natsu by her.

* * *

The next morning the celestial spirit mage found herself in her bed with no trace of the blue cat or salamander in her bed. "was it a dream?" Lucy thought. She smiled and got out of bed to look out the window to see the sun in the center of the sky.

"SHIT!" Lucy shouted, "How long was I asleep?".

She through on her regular blue outfit and raced out the door. All she could think about though was Natsu.

"Hey Luce!" A familiar voice rang out.

The blonde girl turned her head to see the only Pink hair guy she knows.

"N-NaTSU!?" she blurted out a little to forcefully.

"Lucy are you okay?" Natsu asked confused. "you seem a little... weird."

"mE wEIRD WHy?" she replied quickly as her voice jumped to different ranges.

"Do you need to see Wendy your face is _really_ red." He asked concerned, "I have never seen you like this, you might be sick."

Natsu tried to feel her forehead but the blonde's self conscious would not let him. she fumbled backwards into the small river by her apartment.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled.

Natsu jumped into the river to get save Lucy from Drowning. his hand reached for Lucy's waist while his other hand reached for the top of the river. when he brought Lucy to the surface Happy  
stood in shock of how things escalated so quickly.

Natsu brought Lucy up to her apartment and laid the brown eyed girl on her bed. As she slowly opened her eyes she stared around the room confused why she was wet then she saw Natsu drenched in water as well. "crap," she mumbled. Natsu heard her and turned around to look at her.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Natsu yelled.

"ummm.. I- I don't actually umm.." she was cut off when Natsu reached for her and hugged her. Lucy's face began to turn the shade of a tomato. "sorry N-"

"no." Natsu said in a serious cradled her head and was talking all about how he thought he almost _lost her._

"I- I wouldn't of d-died N-Natsu." she calmly said as Natsu looked her straight in the eyes.

"Why are you stuttering?" Natsu asked honestly.

"mE?" Lucy shouts.

"yes."

"umm... I- I am n-not s-stuttering."

The pink haired teen cupped Lucy's face which made Lucy go insane with emotions. Her entire face turned red once again.

Happy watched the two looking at each other intensely waiting for one of them to confess their undying love for one another but that didn't happen.

Natsu let go of Lucy and sat on the couch staring at her trying to understand what was happening in her mind.

Lucy uncomfortably looked around her apartment trying to avoid as much eye contact as possible.

"s- so how l-long are you g-going to s-stay?" she manages to speak out.

"I can leave now if you want?" Natsu asked.

"yES!" She said a bit to loud, "I-I mean-"

but Natsu got up and left with Happy leading the way before she could of finished.

She fell on her bed bringing a pillow over her head mumbling in to the mattress.

"what on earth is wrong with me?"

As Natsu left he looked at her window staring trying to understand what was going on with Lucy.

"What is her problem?" he said out loud.

Happy replied slyly, "she looooves you Natsu."

"me?" he asked shocked, "you're reading into this to much!"

"am i?" Happy asked Natsu.

Natsu began to turn a light shade of pink and walked off to his house quickly thinking about Lucy. There is no way! no WAY! he thought. The more Natsu thought about it the more it made sense why she was acting so weird. He smiled. She's so weird, but a cute weird. He blushed and hid his face in his hands.

"dammit Lucy why do you do this to me?" he mumbled into his hands.

When Natsu went home all he could think about was Lucy's blonde locks and bright red face. He never thought that Lucy would like him.

The next day when Natsu went to the guild he saw Lucy chatting to Mirajane about a job request.

* * *

"Is she doing a job with out me?" He mumbled under his breath. Then out of no where he sees Gray come up behind her and they walk out. Natsu was beyond angry but bit his tongue to not make a scene in front of Lucy. He stared at both Lucy and Gray as they walked out of the guild hall. He felt his heart break into millions of pieces as he saw the girl he liked by his "rival."

"Damn," Natsu huffed and sat at the bar as Happy followed him.

"Natsu they are just friends!" Happy said trying to cheer up Natsu.

"JUST FRIENDS! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!" Natsu Screamed letting his words echo off the walls, "WE ALWAYS GO ON JOBS TOGETHER AND NOW SHE IS GOING WITH GRAY!"

"... Natsu.." Happy mumbled.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" a familiar terrifying voice rang out.

"Oh crap.." Natsu said quietly, "Erz-"

"Keep it down I hate hearing ruckus in the morning." Erza demanded.

"Y-yes m'am!" Natsu replied as fast as he could. Once Erza left he was alone at the bar with Happy sitting next to him. The more he thought about Gray and Lucy together the more angry he got. Their is no way Gray is going to steal HIS Lucy from him. He then ran up to Mirajane and asked where Lucy and Gray were headed. He titled his head trying to process what she was saying but most flew passed his head. All he picked up was that Lucy and Gray where going to Oak Town to get rid of some bandits. Natsu had no idea where Oak Town is but he took his best chances and went Straight. He needed Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu ran through the streets of Magnolia as his eyes were fighting back tears. He could not believe he let his Lucy go with Gray, what happens if they fall in love? Natsu got furious at the thought of Lucy and Gray kissing. He clenched his fist harder and harder each moment he thought of them together. He darted forward faster and faster until he got to the end of town. He stood at the divide and stared at the horizon.

"What an idiot," He muttered, "I can't force her to like me." Natsu feel down to his knees and began crying into his hands.

"I am sorry Lucy," he added, "I am sorry I was so selfish."

"Natsu… I- I…." Happy tried to talk but he stopped himself, he had no idea of what to say.

The walk back to the guild hall was empty. No talking, no anger, no jealousy, just sadness and guilt. Natsu was shameful of his actions and wished he never felt feeling for Lucy.

By the time they reached the guild hall Natsu said nothing and sat down at a table as quiet as a mouse. No one noticed him but one short white haired girl.

"Natsu?" The innocent girl spoke out.

"H-hey," Natsu replied, "What do you want Lisanna?"

"Well… You seem sad so I was thinking do you want to get dinner some place or something?"

Natsu widened his eyes at Lisanna's words. He and Lisanna go out? He couldn't, he can't!

"Like a DATE?" Natsu roared.

Lisanna stepped back at his words she never thought of it that way but decided to play along.

"Sure why not?" she cheered.

Natsu thought at the idea for a while considering the positives and the negatives.

"...Sure...," Natsu stammered.

"Well then, let's go!" Lisanna exclaimed.

Natsu forced himself up and started walking behind Lisanna with his arms crossed.

"I am sorry Luce," Natsu whispered.

* * *

Lucy was on the train with Gray staring out the window. She would of asked Natsu but every time she practiced talking to Natsu in front of the mirror she stumbled and forgot what she was saying so to keep her dignity she decided not to go on a mission with Natsu. She regretted it, the was boring and there were no jokes made. The only thing Lucy said the entire trip was directed to Gray to put back on his clothes. Why didn't she pick Wendy or Levy?

When she arrived back at the guild it was late at night and the moon was at its fullest. Lucy decided to walk home and not stay and chat with the others. As she walked back she balanced on the ledge next to the river. It was nearly silent in magnolia except for the few drunks wobbling around.

When Lucy finally Made it to her small apartment she sat on her bed and stared out the window. The stars in the sky danced and Lucy finally felt peace. Lucy was about to close the window until she heard some familiar voices.

"Haha that was so fun!" a girl spoke, "we NEED to do this again Natsu." Lucy wondered why Natsu was out so late. She tried to find the pink haired boy through her window to see what was happening.

"Umm… Yeah sure," Natsu spoke uneasily.

"I think we should go somewhere else for our next date!" The girls laughed. Date?! Lucy was furious by now and ran down her stairs of her apartment to the outside.

"Maybe, I don't know," Natsu mumbled.

"You didn't have fun Natsu?" Lisanna asked sweetly.

"I- I didn't say that!" Natsu shouted trying not to hurt her feelings.

"Oh.. so is it okay if I do this?" Lisanna whispered. Lucy was out of her apartment and look to her left as she saw Lisanna and Natsu talking. So they were on a date.. Lucy was about to turn around and leave but then she saw Lisanna move closer to Natsu until her lips were placed softly on his lips. Lucy felt tears build up in her eyes and stepped backwards.

"What- I" Lucy mumbled still not giving her position away to Natsu and Lisanna. As Lucy turned around she darted the other way as tears slipped down her cheeks. She couldn't stop crying.

"Stupid, I am so stupid!" Lucy shouted as she ran, "I should be happy! Natsu found a girl he likes I should be happy not sad!" As Lucy was running she tripped and fell forwards on her face. "This day could not get worse Lucy groaned. She leaned up against a wall and cried into her arms. "This isn't right I shouldn't be crying over a guy!" she sobbed. She eventually passed out from all the crying and fell asleep by that wall.

* * *

"Lisanna.. I can't return your feelings I- I am sorry," Natsu Apologized. The Dragon Slayer turned around and walked away.

"Natsu!" Lisanna shouted, "It's okay." Natsu felt sadness overcome himself. He just had his first kiss and It wasn't Lucy. He started to walk faster and faster until he came upon a girl laying up against a wall, her head buried in her arms, Asleep.

"She must've been drinking.." Natsu mumbled. He knelt over by the girl and poked her trying to wake her up. Nothing. Next he lifted her head up to see that the girl asleep in the streets was Lucy.

"Damnit Luce!" Natsu Grunted. He picked her up bridal style and walked back to her apartment. He watched Lucy as she was asleep his arms. She rubbed her head unknowingly into the crook of his neck. He started to turn into the color of a tomato.

"I love you Lucy," Natsu whispered.

When he finally got to Lucy's apartment he laid her on the bed and covered her with a blanket. Before he left he kissed her forehead and left with a shy smile on his face. All he could think though was why she was asleep on the streets. Lucy would never do that.

* * *

Lucy woke up the next morning in her own bed. The last thing she remembered was that she was outside, crying.

"Dammit Natsu!" Lucy cried out. She has been hurt by others in her childhood considering her dad, but she would've never thought Natsu would leave her hanging. However the entire night was a blur and she wondered if any of the events happened last night considering that she magically showed up in her bed.

She picked herself out of bed nonetheless and headed to the bathroom. She slipped of her pajama pants and then she unbuttoned her top recklessly. She was then standing in front out the mirror with nothing but her bra and underwear. She then picked up a blue top and slipped it over her head then jumping into a black skirt she walked out and put on her boots. When see was already she walked out of her house with her celestial keys and her black whip towards the guild hall.

As she walked into the guild hall she heard a lot of laughing and fighting, like it normally is. She then sat down at one of the tables taking in the obnoxious guild hall she came to love. Levy sat ext to Lucy talking about how insane it would be if Gray asked out Juvia. We laughed at the thought and continued talking about jobs we've been on and strange people we met during the jobs.

Lucy however spotted Natsu in the corner of the guild alone with happy. Lucy wanted to talk to him but didn't know what to say to him, she probably would just start foaming at the mouth and trip. This was not the Lucy Heartfilia that Lucy understood. She never had a crush on anyone and having it on a boy who she thinks might of kissed Lisanna scared her.

"Hey umm.. Levy?" Lucy asked the blue head.

"Yeah Lucy?" Levy chirped.

"Out of curiosity are Natsu and Lisanna umm.. Dating?" Lucy shyly asked.

"I honestly have know idea," Levy answered, "Rumor has it they went on a date last night but considering they both are on completely different sides of the guild hall things didn't go well." Lucy unknowingly started to smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Lucy asked the blonde.

"I- I'm not smiling!" Lucy snapped herself out of the awkwardness she was inhabiting. Lucy stood up from the table and was walking towards Natsu to tell him that she was sorry for ignoring him. She walked proudly to the corner where Natsu was residing. She was a couple feet from where Natsu was. She took a deep breath and went forwards until she got hit by something thrown through the air. She fell forwards right onto Natsu's Lap. Lucy was Turning a Bright red everywhere on her face.

"Hey Luce?" Natsu said with a warming smile.

"Shit you're cute," Lucy said out loud accidentally, "I- I mean your hot! NO I- I mean,,, never mind.." Lucy buried her head into her hands as she sat on Natsu's lap too embarrassed to move.

"Luce whats going on," Natsu said with concern, "You aren't your normal 'I will kick your ass' Lucy"

"Sorry Natsu I just can't umm... BYE!" Lucy got up from Natsu's lap and ran out of the Guild hall trying to avoid the fighting. She froze and called Natsu CUTE! Not only that but tried to save the situation by saying that he was HOT! She cried realizing that she had most likely ruined her friendship with her best friend.

"LUCY WAIT!" she heard a voice from behind.

"GO AWAY!" she shouted out of instinct, "I am NOT in the mood right now!" when she got to her apartment she locked the doors and jumped into to bath trying to hide her emotions and pretend everything's okay and nothing happened. When she got out she folded a towel over herself and walked out into the studio bedroom to see a certain face on her bed.

"OUT YOU DUMB SHIT FACE JERK!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs. The man stood up from the bed and walked towards her.

"Why the hell were you asleep outside on the streets last night." The figured Spoke.

"Natsu… I- I am so sorry.. I don't know what you are talking about," Lucy cried out not trying to make herself seem weak. He then held her wrist and stared at her in the face.

"I carried you home Luce, I know you know." he said firmly.

"I- I saw you and-" She stopped herself and tried to slip herself out of Natsu's grip.

"You are not going anywhere until you answer me Lucy."

"Please Natsu I-"

"ANSWER ME!" Natsu demanded loudly. Lucy have never seen him like this.

"I saw you last night and I couldn't handle it," she mumbled, "you an Lisanna kissed, I should be happy for you but I'm not."

…

The was a long period of silence and staring. She could feel Natsu's eyes on me.

"I was selfish I am sorry Nats-" he embraced me cutting me off of what I was going to say. Lucy leaned her head against his chest and started to cry unwillingly while also hearing soft whimpers from Natsu as well.

"Luce, don't be sorry.." Natsu spoke softly into my ear, "There is no Lisanna and me…" the celestial spirit mage pushed away from Natsu and look at him confused.

"But I saw you two kiss!" she rebutted.

"She kissed me Lucy!" he exclaimed, "I love you Lucy and only you!" tears fell down her face and fell to the floor not knowing to believe him are not.

"Yeah right," Lucy muttered on the floor. Natsu sat down next to her and put his head on her shoulder.

"Trust me Luce," Natsu begged. She turned her head to the dragon slayer who was resting his head on her shoulder and she smiled. She stood up from the ground and as she did so her towel from earlier fell off her fully developed body.

"DON'T LOOK YOU PERV!" Lucy screamed as she kicked Natsu in the face.

"S- SORRY LUCE!" he screamed trying to hide his eyes from her, "YOU SHOULD GO CHANGE THEN WE CAN TALK!" Natsu blurted held his face in pain from where Lucy kicked him.

"RIGHT GOOD IDEA!" Lucy replied as she darted into the bathroom with some clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 **(Author's Note: Hi! I have had no Idea that my fanfiction could get over 100 views and that to me is insane! This chapter is super sour because of the lemons it contains so if you skip because you don't want to read it that's fine! You won't miss anything and small parts will be summed up in the next chapter so yeah!)**

Lucy came back into her room fully dressed to see Natsu sitting on my bed looking out the window staring at the sunset. She wanted to kiss him so badly but refrained herself from him.

"H- Hi!" she mumbled out. He turned around and looked at me. His obsidian eyes staring at my dark chocolate brown eyes. The blonde held her chest as she heard her heart beat faster and faster.

"Luce," Natsu spoke softy. He got up from my bed and walked closely to her. He brought his hand to her chin and held it up having her stare deeper into his eyes.

"Natsu-" and was cut off by a sudden kiss surrounding her lips. The celestial spirit mage closed her eyes and kissed him back. Lucy brought her hands to his head

and pulled on his pick locks. The kiss was intense and sparks were flying everywhere. Neither of them wanted to pull away from the kiss. He lifted her legs to waist and carried her to the bed. He broke the kiss so that he could take his shirt off. 'Shit' she thought at the sudden movement, 'Are Natsu and I going to- NO!' However she wanted to.

"Natsu.. Are-" she managed to slip out of my mouth.

"Only if you want to.." He spoke. The blonde smiled giving him consent to continue. He lifted up her arms pulling off her pink shirt exposing her large breasts. Lucy moaned as he grabbed her left boob and started to squeeze it. As he was fondling her nipple he began kissing the brown eyed girl once again.

"Natsu~" she cried out in pleasure. He smirked at her reaction and began to move from kissing my lips to my neck and continued pushing Lucy until he found her sweet spot. She moaned loudly once he found her soft spot and he sucked it harder and harder making her go insane.

Lucy couldn't stand the anticipation of Natsu's moves so she pulled herself on top of Natsu. she smiled at him as Lucy leaned forward into his face. She bit his lip softly and moved her hand down to his shaft. Lucy had no idea what she was doing but kept going because the faces Natsu made was telling her that she was doing something right. The blonde moved down his body to his hard member and pulled down his pants. She gently began to lick his dick and watched his emotions fly everywhere.

"Lucy~" he moaned out softly. Lucy smiled at his response and began to fold her mouth over his hard member and began to suck him clean.

"Yeah," he groaned, "right there Luce." she began to suck him harder and faster and watched his eyes look around in lust.

"Ah~ Lucy I'm G- Gonna- I'M COMING!" he shouted out. Lucy pulled away and smirked at him. Her eyes following his eyes.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked disappointingly. Lucy looked at him and began to pull down her skirt slowly with my panties. He began to blush seeing her womanhood. He couldn't hold it in anymore and pushed her down to the mattress. He rubbed her clit as he bit Lucy's lip.

"Nat-Natsu~" she moaned loudly out, "Ah~" Natsu pushed himself into to Lucy and she cried out in pain. He stopped inside me as blood started to leak out of my vagina. Lucy just lost her virginity to Natsu Dragneel.

"Tell me when to start," Natsu whispered softly into Lucy's ear. she nodded her head and he began to thrust into her. The pain she felt soon turned into pleasure.

"Natsu~ I am gonna," Lucy yelped.

"S-Same I- I am C-" He followed. Natsu and Lucy both began to cum while beads of sweat was falling down from her forehead. His fluid filled her as he fell on top of Lucy's fully exposed body completely exhausted. 'What did I just do' she thought. Lucy stared at the top of the ceiling for minutes trying to pull herself back into the reality she was living. Her breathing was still not under control and she couldn't stop replaying the moments over in her mind.

"Luce, I love you," Natsu began, "I Love you so much Lucy Heartfilia."

"I love you to Natsu," she mumbled out before falling into a deep sleep. Natsu lifted himself off of her and pulled her pink covers over her naked body. Natsu folded his arm around Lucy as her palms were placed on Natsu's chest.

"I love you Lucy," he whispered to her while she was asleep. He kissed her forehead and leaned his head on her's. He laid next to Lucy for an hour until realizing that he had no idea where happy was. His eyes were wide open and he was terrified.

"Crap," Natsu mumbled as he slowly and carefully slipped out of bed and quietly put back on his pants and torso. He tiptoed out of the room while folding the scarf around his neck. He walked down the quiet streets of Magnolia staring at the moon. He couldn't go back to Lucy's apartment if he gets Happy so he made the decision to talk to her after she gets to the guild tomorrow morning.

When he finally gets to the guild he walks inside seeing a sleeping blue cat on a bench surrounded by fish skeleton.

"Happy!" Natsu yells out. Happy jumps up in surprise and stands straight."

"NATSU!" Happy blurted out.

"You ready to go home happy?" Natsu asks with a smile.

"AYE SIR!" Happy replied loudly, "Hey Natsu are you and Lucy still friends? And is Lucy still acting weird?"

"We are still friends and no she is not acting weird anymore," Natsu answered.

"Okay so can we go to Lucy's home and sleep there?" Happy asked.

"Ummmm…. I- I don't think that would be smart.." Natsu answered hesitantly.

"Why?"

Natsu tried to come up with an excuse, "She umm… Has worms?"

"Worms?" Happy asked confused.

"Yes! That's why she has been so weird lately."

"Really?"

"YES! It's the truth."

Happy studied Natsu's nervous look but shrugged it off.

"Let's go home okay?" Natsu asked happy.

"Aye sir!" Happy answered. Both Natsu and Happy walked down the drunken streets of Magnolia back to their house. The moon shined through the dark skies showing their way home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 **(A/N: I accidentally posted chapter three again instead of this one so sorry ;-; here is chapter four finally, sorry once again.)**

"Wendy, Carla!" Lucy greeted the two, "What brings you over here?"

"Well we heard that you had worms so I thought I could help!" Wendy said.

"What?" Lucy asked Wendy, "Who told you that?"

"Happy told me this morning," Carla replied, "I didn't believe him but Wendy insisted on going to make sure you were okay."

"Oh," Lucy said confused, "Why did he say I have worms?"

"I dunno," Wendy answered with a shrug, "So then you don't have worms?"

"No!" Lucy shouted, "I swear when I see that cat I am going to-"

"Well maybe he thought you did!" Wendy said quickly, "At least can I check for worms because maybe you do!"

"OUT!" Lucy intimately said.

"Yes ma'am see you later!" Wendy chirped followed by a bow from Carla as they walked away. Lucy closed the door and fell back onto her bed as she took a deep breath. She didn't want to go to the guild and wanted to stay home and sleep.

"I guess I should get going," she groaned.

She locked her door as she left and began moving through the busy streets of Magnolia. When she got to the guild she opened the doors exposing the lively guild. She took a deep breath and stepped inside. As she walked to a tabled she was wondering if Natsu told anyone about their hook up. She bit her lip hoping no one would think as her as a whore. After and hour of her hiding her face from the guild a familiar face sat in front of her. She lifted up are face and started to blush wildly.

"N- NATSU!" she shouted out in surprise.

"Hey Luce," he said while giving her a warm smile.

"Can you keep everything a secret.." she asked softly. Natsu gave her a confused look until he realized what she was talking about and began to nod.

"Of course," he answered her kindly. She looked up when he said those words and began to blush a small bit.

"Thanks," she replied happily. He grinned at her and pulled her out of her seat leading them outside. He was walking down the stairs that went to the guild still holding on to her right hand where her Fairy Tail mark is.

"so um Natsu, last night though when you said you loved me did you mean it?" she asked timidly. He stopped at her words and stared at Lucy who was staring at the ground.

"Are you serious?" he replied quickly. Lucy looked at Natsu who she could tell was frustrated by her question. Lucy didn't respond feeling stupid about asking him. Natsu's grasp on his hand tightened and he began running down the stairs leading her into to an alleyway.

"Why on earth would you ask me such a stupid thing Lucy?" he asked angrily. Lucy looked at the ground clenching her fists. Tears started to build up in her eyes as she attempted to speak.

"I- I am sorry Natsu I just didn't-" he stopped her from talking and started to kiss her. He touched her lips with his tongue trying to gain access inside. Lucy refused and slapped Natsu across his face.

"Ow! Luce?!" He muttered in pain holding his face in pain.

"Not in public you moron!" Lucy pouted as she crossed her arms.

"We are in an alleyway who's gonna see us anyways!" he begged.

"Well I don't care." Natsu stared at her as she shunned him.

"C'mon Luce don't be like that!" He groaned. She began walking away from Natsu as he slugged behind her trying to apologize. She smiled at his reaction and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he complained.

"Nothing," Lucy answered covering her mouth keeping herself from laughing any harder. Natsu was ecstatic to see Lucy smile and wanted to see her like this every day.

"I love you Lucy, don't ever forget that."

* * *

Two months has passed and Natsu and Lucy are still lovey dovey with each other. Lucy has been able to control her emotions around Natsu better though. The guild hall was filled and with job requests and Natsu decided that Lucy and him would take a job together. Natsu gathered Happy and the three of them went on to a nearby town to retrieve stolen jewelry. Since the town was near they didn't have to ride the train or a carriage, Natsu was happy about that.

As they walked down the paths connecting the towns Natsu attempted to start conversation with Lucy but she was to occupied in her own thoughts.

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed trying to get the blonde's attention. She jumped at the sudden surprised and out of reflex she punched Natsu.

"S- sorry Natsu," she apologized.

"No problem, It's not the first time you punched me. He smiled that warm smile Cheering up Lucy.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Natsu added while looking into her dark chocolate eyes.

"Huh? Nothing really," she lied. Natsu shrugged it off but kept an eye on her. Something was up and he was concerned. After they arrived in the town and finished the job they decided to stay the night at an inn. To keep happy from suspecting anything they got separate rooms. Lucy was fine with that considering everything that has been going on.

She went her bedroom locking the door making sure Natsu couldn't get in and began to cry. She couldn't stand keeping it to herself and needed to tell someone. She decided when she gets back from the guild she'll ask Wendy to check. It has been a month and she missed her period. She dreaded the thought of her being pregnant but came to accept the reality. The most dreaded part was that if she was how she would tell Natsu. No one even knows that they are together, not even happy. How would the guild react if they found out. She buried her head in the pillow that was laying on the bed and screamed trying to release the stress she was holding in. She cried herself to sleep that night and couldn't stand the anticipation.

The next morning she woke up sick to the stomach about to blow chunks then heard banging on the door and and got up to answer it. It was Natsu and Happy standing there smiling and wide awake. His smile however soon disappeared once he noticed that her cheeks were stained with tears. Natsu then asked happy to get them some breakfast and handed him some money to buy it. Once Lucy and Natsu were alone Natsu asked her if she was okay but she denied everything.

"Lucy tell me are you okay?" Natsu asked starting to get frustrated, he couldn't stand seeing her like this and wanted to help her. She stayed silent the entire time and when happy came back she ate nothing.

The walk back to magnolia was awkward and silent and you could only hear the three breath. When they got back to the guild Lucy went searching for a young, blue haired, dragon slayer. Once she found Wendy she was about to ask her for help but then stopped herself. Wendy looked at Lucy concerned as the blonde stood in fear. Once Lucy snapped out of it she walked away from the confused girl and left the guild hall. If she really was pregnant Wendy would ask who the father is and decided to completely avoid the subject. She walked back to her apartment and began to write a letter. She packed a few pair of clothes, food, and money and left Magnolia. She didn't want to bother Natsu with her drama and decided it was for the best. She wasn't the strongest either from the guild so she figured she wouldn't be missed. She called out Virgo asking for assistance to get outside of town unnoticed. Once she was outside of the busy streets she looked back seeing the top of the Fairy Tail building. Tears began to fall from her face and clenched her hands into fist.

"I'm sorry.." she said quietly directing it to Natsu.

* * *

When Natsu and Lucy got back to the guild Natsu noticed that Lucy left and was searching for someone around the guild halls. Natsu decided to let her go and do what she wants to do and went to go pick a fight with Gray. Later that evening after catching up and eating out the bar Natsu went to go and tell Lucy good night before leaving. He asked around if anyone knew where Lucy was but nobody knew. As Natsu was walking out Wendy stopped him telling him that Lucy was acting weird and left a couple hours ago. Natsu stood there in shock. How could he miss her leaving. He banged his head against his hand and began to get worried.

He darted to her house leaving Happy behind to sweet talk Carla. Sweat started to drip from his forehead the more he thought about Lucy. He was hoping nothing was wrong and he was overreacting. As he arrived at her apartment her door wasn't locked which was strange considering all the times he had to break in. When he walked in he saw no trace of Lucy. Natsu looked around her room to find any clues to where she went. He saw a small white letter which laid on her pink covers on her bed. He picked up the letter and opened it to see a small paragraph signed by Lucy.

 _Dear Natsu,_ _I know you are reading this Natsu because knowing you, you broke into_ _my house to see where I am. I am sorry for leaving and I have no idea if_ _I am ever going to return. Just please don't dwell on me leaving and move_ _on. I was just holding you back and I don't want you to suffer with my_ _drama. Please don't be upset and keep being you kind self. Please be_ _careful and don't be stupid. I love you Natsu._ _Love,_ _Lucy_

As Natsu read the letter he was in shock of what she's done. The tear stained letter got crumpled as Natsu began to scream. He lost Lucy, his Lucy. Why the hell would she leave, what did he do to her. He couldn't stand his thoughts as he took the paper and left her apartment still in shock of what has happened. He ran out of town trying to search for Lucy around near forests but had no luck. When the sun began to rise the next day Natsu was still barely awake searching for Lucy however by noon he fell to his knees exhausted and and shut his eyes.

...Where the hell are you Lucy?


End file.
